Vegetable
In culinary terms, a vegetable is an edible plant or its part, intended for cooking or eating raw. 'Terminology' There are at least four definitions relating to fruits and vegetables: *Fruit (botany): the ovary of a flowering plant (sometimes including accessory structures), *Fruit (culinary): any edible part of a plant with a sweet flavor, *Vegetable (culinary): any edible part of a plant with a savory flavor. *Vegetable (legal): commodities that are taxed as vegetables in a particular jurisdiction Vegetable (legal): commodities that are taxed as vegetables in a particular jurisdiction In everyday, grocery-store, culinary language, the words "fruit" and "vegetable" are mutually exclusive; plant products that are called fruit are hardly ever classified as vegetables, and vice-versa. The word "fruit" has a precise botanical meaning (a part that developed from the ovary of a flowering plant, which is considerably different from its culinary meaning, and includes many poisonous fruits. While peaches, plums, and oranges are "fruit" in both senses, many items commonly called "vegetables" — such as tomatoes — are botanically fruits, while the cereals (grains) are both a fruit and a vegetable, as well as some spices like black pepper. The question of whether the tomato is a fruit or a vegetable found its way into the United States Supreme Court in 1893 OTT. The court ruled unanimously in Nix v. Hedden that a tomato is correctly identified as, and thus taxed as, a vegetable, for the purposes of the Tariff of 1883 on imported produce. The court did acknowledge, however, that, botanically speaking, a tomato is a fruit. The non-biological definition of a vegetable is largely based on culinary and cultural tradition. Apart from vegetables, other main types of plant food are fruits, grains and nuts. Vegetables are most often consumed as salads or cooked in savory or salty dishes, while culinary fruits are usually sweet and used for desserts, but it is not the universal rule. Therefore, the division is somewhat arbitrary, based on cultural views. For example, some people consider mushrooms to be vegetables even though they are not biologically plants, while others consider them a separate food category; some cultures group potatoes with cereal products such as noodles or rice, while most English speakers would consider them vegetables. Some vegetables can be consumed raw, while some, such as cassava, must be cooked to destroy certain natural toxins or microbes in order to be edible. A number of processed food items available on the market contain vegetable ingredients and can be referred to as "vegetable derived" products. These products may or may not maintain the nutritional integrity of the vegetable used to produce them. UNION TRADE and SOCIETY There are many member societies that are herbivores and several technically Omnivore species who are vegetarians (consuming vegetables only) The Golden , Ebony Elfin , Delicates , Saresii (90 %) Sunflorians and many others. Vat grown and natural grown vegetables are a major trade commodity. Traded under the XChange category "Food" There are over 345,000 different types of vegetables grown and traded. Excluding Mushrooms, molds, fruits, nuts etc. Some vegetables are traded under "Produce" others are classed as "Herbivore food" Category:Exo-Flora Category:Phrases and Terms Category:Food & Drink